Bouquet of Flowers
by ParticularlyChimerical
Summary: Merlin has flowers; Arthur wants to know who they're for. One-Shot. - Honestly, probably the worst description. Probably has less to do with this one-shot than it should. Do I care? Like hell I don't.Rated T because I'm a bigger idiot than Arthur believes Merlin is. Merthur Fluff (but hardly any fluff at all). Read at your own risk, for this is poorly written.


_A/N: _This is just something that I typed up real quick. It didn't start from any idea. I just really wanted to write something about Merthur, so I opened up fanfiction and just started typing. With that being said, you should know that this isn't my serious writing. So, if you see any mistakes, or if it doesn't make sense in certain places, it is because this is written merely because I needed to write something out. Que word here is NEED. I did not really WANT to write it. I just felt like I needed to write something. You know, to try and get myself out of my writer's block stages. That way I can maybe actually start a story.

_Warning: May not want to read if you aren't okay with gay couples, cussing, poorly written subtext, somewhat cheesy moments/ideas, bad fics, etc._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned... or anything else that goes along with Merlin. All credit lies where it is due. This is merely a fictional creation of a fictional creation.**

* * *

_Creak._

"Shit."

_Creak. Creak._

"Fucking-"

Creak. "Bloody hell! Would you quiet dow- _Arrgh_!"

Thud!

Thud-Thud

Thud─

"_Help_!"

Thud-

Thud. Thud-Thud.

Groan.

"What the_ hell_ are you doing, Merlin!"

"Dying... apparently."

"Get up, you sod."

"Kind of hard to do anything when my foot is sticking out in this angle."

"Don't be a smart arse, _Mer_lin. Come on, grab hold now."

"_Oof_! Ah... Thank you, sire."

The raven-haired lad gave a small grin and dusted himself off, not bothering to look up at his master's annoyed expression. He bent over, grabbing the scarf that had fallen off on the way down, and reapplied it around his neck with a sigh. His head was pounding, and he was sure he sprang his ankle, but he payed the injuries no mind. His attention was focused on the male in front of him, whose arms were folded across his chest, looking at Merlin with a disdained scowl.

"What am I going to do with you, Merlin? You could have woken up everyone in the whole castle with that bit of charade you just pulled!"

Merlin frowned. "It's not my fault. Those stairs are a demon invested waste land!"

"Of course. Blame your own clumsiness on false entities." The blonde male shook his head. "Shouldn't expect anything less from an idiot like yourself."

Merlin mumbled some rude words.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? Because I think I heard you say that you want to clean out the horse stables. _Great_ idea, Merlin!" The blonde leaned forward, smirking with all his wit. "Get on with it, then. Off you trot."

Merlin bit his tongue. If he said anything else, he was sure he'd get stuck with double duties, and he most certainly did not want that. Not on today of all days. So instead he gave a curt bow, and turned on his heel, a look of disgust on his face as he traveled out of the main doors and down to the stables. He picked up a rake and breathed in as much fresh air as he could manage; for he knew he would need it desperately.

**~x~**

Merlin walked into his chambers, rubbing his face the best he could with a wet rag. He had not seen a hay stack that was sitting upon the ground and had managed to trip into a pile of dung within the first five minutes of being in the stables. Not surprising, however. Prince Arthur was right about one thing; he was one of the clumsiest people he knew. That wasn't much to go off of, seeing as he didn't know that many people, but anyone who knew him would most definitely agree.

Merlin rubbed at the spot one more time before finally deciding it was off, then tossed the rag into a dirty bucket. He'd clean it out later. He quickly washed his hands, wiped off some of the remaining dirty and hay that plastered his clothes, and walked back out of his chambers. He reached over on the working counter, grabbing the bouquet of flowers he had picked earlier on and smiled.

Arthur may have been able to put a damper in his morning, but nothing was going to ruin the noon.

He sped out of the house and onto the rocky trail, spurting out quick apologies to those he accidentally bumped into on the way, but kept his fast pace. The sooner he got there, the better. He could see his destination in site, and gave a relived grin, gripping the flowers tighter in his hands. Before he could take another step, however, he heard a loud shout.

"_Mer_lin. Where do you think you're going?"

Merlin couldn't help the groan that rumbled out of his mouth. He turned (placing the flowers behind him) and gave a false grin. "What? I'm sorry, my lord. What was it you were asking?"

"I_ said_, where are you going?"

"Hmm?" Merlin looked around, his mouth thinning. "Oh.. Oh.. No where. Just out for a walk. Getting some fresh air. It's hard to come by when you spend hours cleaning out muck from the horses, you know?"

Arthur straightened his back. "I'm pleased to say I don't. As for where you're off too..." He folded his arms across his chest again, raising an eyebrow. "What are you hiding behind your back, Merlin?"

"N-nothing." Merlin moved the flowers more to the right, in hope it would conceal them more. "Nothing at all."

"Right." Arthur said, his voice drowning in disbelief. "And I'm not next in line for the throne." He held out his hand. "Give it here, you mook. I'm not daft. I know you have something."

Merlin shook his head repeatedly. "Nope nope. Nothing here. Look.. see?" He tucked the bouquet in his back pocket and lifted up his hands. "I have nothing in my hands."

Arthur scoffed. "Who do you take me for?" He quickly stepped forward and, before the raven-haired boy could even try to dodge him, had his servant locked between his grasp. Arthur gave a smirk and reached behind Merlin's back, letting out a laugh once he felt the petals of one of the flowers. "Ohh..." he droned in a girlish matter, pulling the bouquet up and eyeing them. "Are these for me, _Mer_lin? Oh you shouldn't have!"

"Give them here." Merlin said, leaning forward to try and grab them. Arthur apparently was having none of that. He lifted the flowers up higher before Merlin could reach them.

"Ah, ah, _ahh_. Don't be so rude, Merlin. You could at least tell me who they're for."

Merlin stayed quiet.

Arthur's expression lit up like a Christmas tree. "And the lad is silent. This must be good." He tossed the flowers in the air, watching Merlin's frightened expression with a smile before catching them in his other hand. "Who were these flowers for, Merlin?"

"That's none of your concern."

"None of my concern! Hah! You are my servant, therefore, _everything_ is my concern." Arthur rolled his eyes and shove the flowers back to Merlin after a few moments. "Very well. Go do whatever you were planning on doing. Hurry up."

Merlin eyed Arthur suspiciously, but turned on his heel, quickly stepping into the crowds of people and disappearing almost immediately. Arthur glared after him, but shrugged. He'd find out what Merlin was doing eventually. He always did. Merlin was the easiest thing to read in the world; he was like an open book. He could never hide _anything_ from Arthur.

Arthur grinned at the thought any swagged back to the castle.

**~x~**

Arthur didn't bother Merlin the rest of the day about where he went and who the flowers were for, so Merlin assumed that he forgotten. Likely, he couldn't seem to understand why Arthur would give up so easily, but he was fine with it. He wouldn't want Arthur making the wrong assumptions about what was going on. He had been sleeping the next day, when a loud clang sounded. His head shot up from the pillow; a loud, billowing voice began shouting for him.

"Merlin! Merlin come here right now!"

Merlin shuffled off the bed, slamming open his chamber door and running down the stairs. The site he saw wasn't at all what he was expecting. Loads of flowers, of all different kinds, were scattered all along the room. They filled Gaius' medicine viles, and all of the book shelves. They stretched from across the window panes to the floor. There were even a couple hanging from the ceiling, tied up by some pieces of string.

He looked around, his mouth cracked open in shock. Gaius had a grumpy look on. Merlin shook his head. "I swear, I had nothing to do with any of this."

"Is that so? Then would you please dare to explain _this_." the gray-haired old man pointed to the door (which Merlin had neglected to notice until now) which was covered in shape-shifted vines.

**To:**

**My Dearest Merlin**

**With all my love.**

**x**

Merlin growled a bit. _Arthur_. He turned to Gaius with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry about this. I'll take them all down as soon as I get back." He swooped back into his room, put on a change of clothes, then ran out of the door shouting a loud, "I'll be right back!"

He took no time marching his way up to the castle. It was eight in the morning, meaning that Arthur would be in his chambers, probably just waking up and awaiting his meal. He'd give him a meal, alright. A big fat one as it be. Merlin stormed into the castle, ignoring the odd looks some of the other servants gave him, and made his way up the stairs. After nearly tripping on one of the steps about three times, he was up on the floor, stomping and fuming his way to Arthur's chambers.

Finally he arrived. He knocked his knuckles along the door in a haste. "Arthur! Arthur open up right now!" He heard movement from inside, and the door creaked open only a few inches; just enough for a pair of stunning blue eyes to look out upon the angered warlock.

"Ahh! Merlin! Hello! Did you enjoy your gift?"

"Like hell, I did." Merlin shoved the door open, causing Arthur to nearly fall over in surprise. He slowly shut the door, not wanting anyone to come running over, and locked it before turning back to the wide-eyed prince. "What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?"

Arthur snapped out of his shock and grinned. "What? The flowers? I thought it was a great idea. Did they smell nice?"

Merlin felt his eye twitched. "You─ I..." He took a large breath of air. "I can't believe you did that! Do you know how angry Gaius was at me?" Arthur seemed to find it all pretty hilarious. A rummle of laughs filled the air, causing Merlin to heat up with fury. "This isn't funny, Arthur."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yeah, no. Right. Not funny at all."

Merlin groaned and shook his head. He sometimes wondered if this whole 'destiny' thing was worth all that he was getting from the giant prat in front of him. Surely, a boy this big-headed could take care of himself. Surely he didn't need any sort of manservant like Merlin. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

Arthur stopped smiling a bit. "Merlin? You alright."

"I'm fine."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll send some people out to help pick it all up." He frowned as he got no response from Merlin and stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset anyone from this, Merlin. It was all just suppose to be a joke."

"I know." Merlin sighed. "Thanks for offering to help pick it up, at least."

Arthur nodded and gave a small pat to Merlin's shoulder, causing Merlin to smile up at him. He removed his hand and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "So... who were those flowers for anyway?"

Merlin gave him an annoyed look. "They were for Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah. It was her birthday yesterday."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"Wouldn't expect you to."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Merlin groaned again. "Nothing."

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Merlin opened up his mouth. "So what was with the note?"

"The note?"

"Yeah the note."

"What note?"

"You know, the note. The one of the door? It said something along the lines of, '_to my dearest merlin. All my love. bla bla bla'_. What was that about?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "It was just apart of the joke."

"Sure it was."

"What?"

"What?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. Merlin did the same.

"I didn't mean that I actually loved you, _Mer_lin."

"Sure you didn't."

"Don't be sarcastic with me. I'll have you locked up in two seconds flat."

"You wouldn't do that to me."

"Yes I would."

"No you wouldn't.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"_Yes."_

"_No._"

"YES."

"YES!"

"NO-" Arthur paused. "Wait.. I didn't-"

"HAH! KNEW IT!" Merlin shouted, letting out a laugh.

"That's not fair! You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You little shit!" Arthur scrambled over, grabbing Merlin in a headlock. He laughed as Merlin struggled to escape, giving him a noogie.

"Ouch!" Merlin shouted. He let out a yelp and then reached over, wiggling his fingers over the princes' sides. He grinned as the male stopped, then swalloped around, trying to pry Merlin's fingers off of him.

"M-merlin! S-stop!" Arthur laughed, his eyes watering. "I'm s-serious. I'll l-lock you u-up in the d-dungeon!"

"Like hell you will."

Arthur toppled to the ground, Merlin perched right on top of him, but he still didn't stop tickling his master. He laughed right along with Arthur. This was probably the first time they had ever been so close without Arthur giving him a nasty glare and making him back up a few feet. It was nice.

Finally Arthur reached up and grabbed both of Merlin's wrists. He was breathing heavily, still trying to catch his breath from the constant laughter that endured because of the tickling. He turned a pulled a face at Merlin. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, well you're a prat."

Merlin suddenly felt self-conscious, aware of how close their faces were. He cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure whether to lean back or stay in the position they were in. Arthur's blue eyes trailed over Merlin's face, a unrecognizable expression plastered on, and Merlin was getting a bit more uneasy by the second.

"I should probably get back to Gaius," he finally said, looking away from Arthur. "He's probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

"Right." Arthur whispered.

He didn't let go on Merlin's wrist, however, and instead began stroking one of Merlin's arm with his thumb. Merlin involuntarily found himself leaned forward, closer to Arthur, which deflated his original plan of getting away from the prince. His eyes widened in confusion as Arthur began lifting his head upwards until their noses brushed together.

"Right yeah, you should be leaving."

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut. Merlin found himself returning the gesture as the two of them slowly edged closer. Merlin could feel warm breath hitting his mouth, which made his stomach give a unmistakable flop, and all at once the feeling of pressure against his lips seemed to put him a trance. The touch was light, and it could hardly count as a real kiss, but it still sent a thousand stars bursting into Merlins mind. Whether it was because of confusion or lust, he wouldn't know.

All the sudden there was a scratching (signaling someone was trying to enter the room), and the two sprang apart. Merlin toppled off of Arthur, colliding to the floor, as bangs began echoing around the quiet room.

"Why is this door locked?" Came a voice. "Arthur! Open up at once!"

It was Uther.

Merlin shot a look at Arthur, who was running a had through his hair. He had obviously forgotten something, otherwise Uther wouldn't be coming to his chambers so early in the morning.

"I'll be down in a moment, father! I'm just finishing getting ready!" Arthur shouted, rising from the ground.

Uther gave one final pound. "Don't you have a servant for that? Oh- never mind. Just hurry up! We have that meeting with one of the kingdoms in ten minutes!"

They stayed quiet until the footsteps faded away, then Merlin cleared his throat. "Why didn't he send one of his servants to come retrieve you?"

Arthur shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Merlin rose from the floor, a feeling of gloom etching it's way into his stomach. It was obvious that whatever just happened between them was a mistake. He sorted out his clothes a bit, then took a few steps back. "I'll be... going now. Sorry about.. I mean... Yeah, I'll be going."

He turned and walked to the door. He had his hand on the knob when he heard a voice.

"_Mer_lin."

"Hmm?"

"Don't mention what just happened between us to anyone."

Ouch. That stung. Merlin swallowed, keeping his back turned towards Arthur. "Right. Right. I won't. Don't worry."

"And Merlin."

"Yes?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and placed his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. He leaned forward, brushing his lips across the raven-haired lads ear lobe and grinned, causing a shiver to run down Merlin's spine. "If you ever continue to tickle me when I tell you to stop," He pressed a sloppy kiss on Merlin's neck. "I will personally cut your penis off."

Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur happily unlocked the door and opened it up, shoving the shocked servant out of the room. He went to shut the door, but stopped, and stuck his head out. "It won't be any fun if that happens in the future." He winked at Merlin, whose mouth dropped open a few centimeters, and laughed before shutting the door.

Needless to say, Merlin ended up tripping down the staircase for the second time that week.

* * *

_Mmhmm. _

_I'm annoyed by this._

_Goodbye._

x


End file.
